


My Fake Spouse

by Vampireangel90



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireangel90/pseuds/Vampireangel90
Summary: Kagome, unable to find a job, seeks help from her "uncle" in Tokyo and winds up getting herself into an odd situation with a man whom she barely knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first thing I'll say; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY WORKS BY VOLTAGE INC. THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I hope you enjoy the story! I reworded the game's dialogue a bit to fit my needs and my story style but still remained true to the basic story.

Chapter 1

  _The Beginning_

 

I sighed as I looked out the window of the train. I was leaving home for the very first time in hopes of finding a job. My mother thought that my uncle in Tokyo was the best chance of me getting a good job. As I was daydreaming about my new life and what may happen, the conductor interrupted my thoughts.

 

“Attention passengers, we are now arriving at Tokyo Station. While exiting please mind the gap and have a great day.”

 

_Well, here goes nothing. This will be the first page of my new life._

 

With my luggage in hand, I stepped off the train and walked towards the exit. As I walked outside, the scene before my eyes left me breathless.

 

_So this is Tokyo._

 

There were skyscrapers and throngs of people all around. My very first sight of the city was a bit overwhelming. The sunlight was shining off the windows and the chatter of people around made me think back to my home in Edo. Edo definitely was nothing compared to Tokyo; it was a small rural area with a lot of farms.

 

_Am I really going to live here? This seems so surreal._

 

While thinking about my future, I grew anxious but due to circumstances I couldn’t turn back. The first thing I had to do was call my Uncle Naraku.

 

I took out the note I received from my mother and scanned the document looking for my uncle’s number. I had graduated college with above average marks but after two years of searching, I just couldn’t find a job. Without any connections or prospects, I came to Tokyo hoping that my uncle’s guidance could help.

 

_The last time I saw him was during my cousins wedding 10 years ago; I might not recognize him. He must be sophisticated since he’s the president of one of the largest tech companies in Japan. Perhaps he wears and expensive suit looking sexy and professional._

 

My cheeks grew red as I thought of my uncle in that way. He’s not uncle by blood but the name “uncle” fit while growing up. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and dialed the number my mother gave me. After a few rings a voice answered on the phone.

 

“Hello?”

“Oh, hello! Uncle Naraku? It’s Kagome!”

“Kagome?”

“Yes, Kagome from Edo. I’m Hitomi’s daughter.”

“Oh, Kagome! I’m so sorry. I didn’t recognize your voice. How are you?”

 

My uncle’s voice brightened up after hearing it was me, and even over the phone he seems pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I relaxed a bit now that my nerves calmed down.

 

“I’m good uncle. I just arrived at the station and my mother told you I was coming right? Should I head over to your office?”

“Actually, can you pick some things up for me at the store?”

“Uh, sure, I guess I can do that for you.”

“Thanks darling. I’ll email you a list right now so you can stop by the supermarket on the way. Your mother gave me your email.”

“No problem, I’ll see you soon.”

 

_I wonder if he’s still at work. I guess this gives me something to do until he gets home._

 

As I was pondering, I received the email from my uncle as promised.

 

“Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom…what are these? Are these ingredients?”

 

There were no other notes with the list besides the address Uncle Naraku gave me. Not knowing exactly what I was supposed to buy, I headed to the nearest supermarket.


	2. Unlikely Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, unable to find a job, seeks help from her "uncle" in Tokyo and winds up getting herself into an odd situation with a man whom she barely knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first thing I'll say; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY WORKS BY VOLTAGE INC. THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I hope you enjoy the story! I reworded the game's dialogue a bit to fit my needs and my story style but still remained true to the basic story.
> 
>  
> 
> What happened last time:  
> “I’m good uncle. I just arrived at the station and my mother told you I was coming right? Should I head over to your office?”
> 
> “Actually, can you pick some things up for me at the store?”
> 
> “Uh, sure, I guess I can do that for you.”
> 
> “Thanks darling. I’ll email you a list right now so you can stop by the supermarket on the way. Your mother gave me your email.”
> 
> “No problem, I’ll see you soon.”
> 
> I wonder if he’s still at work. I guess this gives me something to do until he gets home.
> 
> As I was pondering, I received the email from my uncle as promised.
> 
> “Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom…what are these? Are these ingredients?”
> 
> There were no other notes with the list besides the address Uncle Naraku gave me. Not knowing exactly what I was supposed to buy, I headed to the nearest supermarket.

Chapter 2

     Unlikely Encounters

 

I found the market soon enough and stepped inside. My jaw dropped at the sight. I have never seen a market this fancy in my life. The ceilings were extremely high with beautiful light fixtures, making you feel like you were under the sea, and the tiles looked as if they were made of crystals, reflecting the colors of the lights.

 

_This is nothing like the markets back home_

 

After a few minutes of gawking at the designs, I grabbed a shopping basket and took out my phone to get the list my uncle sent and looked at the first thing on the list. I wondered where something Greek could be found and headed towards the imported food section while looking for the other items when I bumped into someone.

 

“Oh my, I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

The man I bumped into turned around and looked down at me with an irritated look. He didn’t say anything as he looked at me and he definitely didn’t seem too happy that I bumped into him. However, under his grimace, I was able to still see how handsome he is. His eyes were breathtaking, and his gold eyes seemed to glow. He was a bit taller than me, which isn’t hard with my height of 5’4”. He seemed very athletic even though he was dressed in a red jacket with brown khakis. He had waist length hair and on top of his head were two adorable dog-ears.

           

_He’s half demon! He should have sensed me right?_

 

I swallowed down my embarrassment and proceeded to ask him a question, bracing for the worst.

 

“I’m so sorry I bumped into you, but you wouldn’t happen to know where I can find something Greek would you?”

 

He looked at me like I was a crazy person.

 

“Something Greek?”

“Um, yes…fenugreek?”

 

I took out the email I received from my uncle, and the man gave me an annoyed look.

 

“That’s a spice. You’re in the wrong section.”

“Oh, fenugreek is a spice?”

 

            _I’ve never heard of the stuff before! How was I supposed to know that it was a spice?_

 

He sighed, clearly agitated.

 

“You don’t know what you’re even buying? What a weirdo!”

“Excuse me!?”

 

He rolled his eyes at me and pointed towards the back of the store.

 

“The spice section is over there, next to the imported goods.”

 

The man walked briskly towards the section he pointed to and I quickly followed his steps, making sure to not bump into him again. As we walked, I mulled over what he said to me. What type of person calls a stranger a weirdo? Then again most people wouldn’t walk a stranger to the spice section.

           

_He may be blunt but he must be a good person if he’s helping me like this._

 

He slowed his steps and turned toward me with a bored look on his face.

 

“The imported spices are on this shelf.”

 

I looked at the different spices on the shelf. I saw fenugreek at the very top of the shelf.

 

“Fenugreek! It’s here!...um…”

“Geez, you need help with everything don’t you?”

 

The man sighed yet again as he reached for the bottle and then put it in my basket.

 

“What else?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What else are you buying? I’m guessing you have a list?”

“Oh, right! One second.”

 

I pulled out the email looking for the next item on the list.

 

“Show it to me.”

 

The man stepped closer to me and looked at my phone. His close was very close to mine. He made me a little nervous being so close.

 

            _Did he just sniff me? Is that a dog demon thing?_

 

“Oh, sorry”

 

I guess he realized that he was too close

 

“I uh, have poor eyesight.”

“Poor eyesight? Aren’t you a demon? Shouldn’t you have the best eyesight around?”

“It’s complicated alright? Can we get back to the matter at hand please?”

“Yea sure…”

“We got fenugreek, so next is nigella seed, cardamom… the rest are all right here as well.”

 

Ignoring the shocked look on my face, he started to put everything in the basket I was carrying.

 

“Thank you for helping me, I didn’t know that these were all spices.”

“Yeah, yeah. No big deal. Though I have to ask. What DID you think these were?”

“Um, well. Like vegetables or something.”

 

He burst out laughing and was holding his sides. How does a grown man just laugh at someone’s intelligence like that?

 

“I can’t believe you don’t know the difference between vegetables and spices! This is hilarious! HAHAHA.”

“I can too tell the difference! It’s not my fault I’ve never heard these names before! I’m not from a big city that gets imported spices and food!”

 

He wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat.

 

“Still, you should at least educate yourself when going some place new. I feel sorry for the guy who ends up marrying a dummy like you.”

 

The man started laughing again as he walked away to cashier. I was fuming! I was so in shock that I couldn’t even respond to his rude comments. Making fun of me just because I didn’t know some imported spices?

 

            _I feel sorry for the WOMAN who has to marry him! He’s unbearable! I don’t care how attractive he is, I would never marry a rude man like him._

 

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I continued to shop for the rest of the items on the list my uncle sent and headed towards the cashier. I quickly paid for my things and walked out of the supermarket.

 

           


End file.
